Letters To No One
by NightWing201
Summary: Harry was supposedly dead. Although he came back to life. The world has been saved, Voldemort's gone. But Harry felt there's still missing... which was Hermione. He doesn't know how to live life without her. So he decided to revive Hermione from the dead. But would she still be the same clever girl? Or a new Dark Lord replacing Voldemort's throne? Sequel To Breakaway. For option 1


**A/N**: Ah, finally! I can post something. You see, my father who owns a laptop went away, and since that laptop is what I use, I can't post immediately and had to do it on the computer instead.

PS: I still don't know what rating would this be. Probably between T-M.

**Rules**: _Ah, my fave. If this won't have up to 3-5 reviews then I'm sorry to say I will not be able to continue_

**This is for the people who chose Option 1 in Breakaway.**

**If you haven't read Breakaway yet, you'd better do. Cause this might confuse you a bit. But still, you're always welcome to read**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Sequel To Breakaway: Letters To No One.

Prequel

* * *

Harry Potter was supposedly dead.

However, under some magical circumstances which involves Harry being one of Voldemort's horcrux, he was turned back to the real world, and continued living as now the Wizarding World calls, "_The Boy Who Conquered_". He didn't want to be revived- Harry wanted to live with Hermione in the afterlife, since she was the only person alive that he loves so much. Killing himself won't bring him to where Hermione is, it will push him down instead of rising up. So Harry doesn't have a choice, so he continued living as an Auror, and hunt down the remaining Death Eaters who was planning to raise another Dark Lord to spread terror in their community. And his job isn't the only thing he's busy with.

For the past four years since Hermione's death, now being twenty, Harry had no interest in dating any girl. Sometimes he tried, but savagely his heart was really meant for the brightest witch of their age, not to somebody else. Never did Harry's heart became bright again. He laughs and smiles with his long-time bestfriend Ronald Weasley, who was presently dating Luna Lovegood, but it's not like how cheery it was before. His world has hastily turned up-side-down.

Currently, the busy Auror was checking his papers held by his hand, whereas behind, just on the desk were yet another bunch of papers with complicated words enough to make him go crazy.

_Hermione will surely love this paperworks..._ thought Harry.

Out of the blue, Harry slammed the papers to the table. The other white sheets slid off the desk and fell to the carpeted floor. Putting both of his hands to his face, Harry yelled mentally.

There it was again.

Him. Thinking of _Hermione_.

When would he stop thinking of her? Seems like everything he does involves a connection to the brown-haired girl who captured his heart.

It wrecks him. Little by little, slowly and carefully.

Harry pushed his feet to the back and stood up from his seat. Deciding to linger his thoughts of f her, he went out of his office and walked the corridors where a lot of Ministry officials was running around, talking loudly, and sending their messages flying, as if they never took a day off, or a break. Harry shook his head- it shouldn't be like this.

A few bumped him. Harry frowned, knitting his brows. The annoying things people would do just to get going and do great in their works.

"Mister Harry Potter? Is that you?" a small looking woman dressed in a MInistry uniform approached him. She seems the only who bothered him.

"Yes, why?" huffed Harry.

"Ah, Mister Kingsley Shacklebolt is looking for you, sir." small and tuft, the witch bowed her head, a little afraid at the sight of him. As if Harry would blast her right on the spot, not unless she was one of the bad guys.

"Sure, I'll go."

Harry strode forward, the witch closely followed.

Silence crept on as they pass various departments. Harry squinted when they passed the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It once again remind him of Hermione. Her attempts to save House Elf rights. How she spent countless nights knitting clothes and other garments to help make them comfortable.

A small smile curved his lips because of the memories. Harry promised to himself that he will continue her fight, after he's done with his main job of deleting Death Eaters...

The next destination they passed was the Department of Mysteries. This long dark passage way lit by lamps hanging low on the ceiling, and designed with blue ceramic tiles reminds Harry of his journey with Dumbledore's Army, and Sirius' death...

_So much memories for a day_, he thought and shook his head. He was ready to pass the Department absentmindedly until something caught his eye.

Turning is head, he saw an unusual piece of display outside the Department of Mysteries, just in front of the entrance. Of course, how could he miss the large piece when it was lit brightly with scorching green flames placed on a circular base. It reminded him the furniture where birds stood on the edge to dip their beaks to the water inside.

Although, it was only fire, not water. Harry thought it has a resemblance to the Goblet of Fire, and this was the larger size of it.  
He moved forward and slowly bent his head to peek in. What was this piece doing here in the Department of Mysteries?

"What is this and what is this doing here?" Harry asked the tiny lady.

Head bowed, she spoke, "You see, sir, ever since the war with so many deaths, the Minister thought it would be perfect to built this kind of thing so that people could send messages to their love ones who passed away."

Harry's eyes swerved quickly to the lady, astonishingly bright and sparkling with hope. In a relaxed voice he said, "So how do you sent messages to the death people through this?"

"You write a letter, sir, and you toss it to the flames. And when it is burned, the smoke arises and it will send your message to the heavens." she answered.

His gaze returned to his new-found entertainment. Finally, he thought, he could send his opinions to Hermione through this. Harry wanted to toss a letter right now, but that could wait. Carefully with his hands on his back, Harry walked away from the flamed basin.

* * *

So what do you think? Review, favorite and follow!


End file.
